Lie to me
by nononekoo
Summary: Hermione Granger est une fonctionnaire de haut rang du Ministère de la culture. Lorsqu'un jour, par erreur, elle laisse croire qu'elle est mariée à Draco Malefoy, le manager d'un hôtel et l'héritier d'une riche famille, elle se retrouve prise dans un tissu de mensonges qui ne fait que croître chaque fois qu'elle essaye de s'en dépêtrer.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Lie to me

**Auteur:** ME, hehehe... hum je veux dire nononekoo

**Résumé:** Hermione Granger est une fonctionnaire de haut rang du Ministère de la culture. Lorsqu'un jour, par erreur, elle laisse croire qu'elle est mariée à Draco Malefoy, le manager d'un hôtel et l'héritier d'une riche famille, elle se retrouve prise dans un tissu de mensonges qui ne fait que croître chaque fois qu'elle essaye de s'en dépêtrer

**Disclamer:** malheureusement, Rien ne m'appartiens dans cette histoire; je ne suis juste que la transcriptrice (je sais même pas si ça se dit...). je m'éxplique: J'ai découvert les dramas il y a peu, un en particulier m'a particulièrement touché: Lie to me. j'ai rie la pluspart du temps, pui je me suis dit, Et si je faisais découvrir mon drama préférer mais avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. Hyun ki jung me faisait particulièrement penser à Malefoy aller savoir pourquoi. et quelques jours plus tard (ce fut plus de taf que je le pensais...) voici le premier chapitre. donc pour ceux qui l'ont déja vu, lisez quand même sa fait pas de mal , et les autres découvrer Lie to me version HP.

Blabla de moi: je ne suis pas un robot, les fautes sont des vicieuses qui s'amusent à se cacher au moment de la relecture, n'ayant personne qui me corrige je vous demande un peu d'indulgence, envers mes fautes.

Sur ce enjoy!

* * *

**Lie to me: Chapitre 1**

S'affairant de toutes parts les personnes responsables de l'entretien, prenaient néanmoins la peine de stopper leurs activités et de saluer respectueusement le propriétaire des lieux.

Draco Malefoy était un homme complet, du moins au niveau de sa carrière. Propriétaire de nombreux hôtels de luxe, il avait gravit les échelons très vite se révélant être un homme d'affaires redoutable. A 25 ans, ce jeune homme maniait son personnel d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours, tout devait être impeccable au millimètre près, tout devait être PARFAIT ! Jusqu'à dans ses costumes. Il allait jusqu'à revoir méticuleusement chaque chose mis en place La perfection ne s'obtenait qu'à force de travail, et ça Malefoy l'avait très bien compris n'hésitant pas à mettre la main à la patte, lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait. Il se dirigea vers la salle des fêtes, où son bras droit, et meilleure amie, Pansy Parkinson finissait d'organiser l'évènement à venir :

« Mettez-le là s'il vous plait. La cérémonie du mariage est prévue pour demain.

Dit-elle à Draco qui arrivait aux nouvelles.

- Vraiment ? »

Demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts à différentes reprises actionnant, lumières fortes, lumières tamisées et film sur l'heureux couple avant de claquer une dernière fois des doigts remettant l'éclairage à son état premier. Oui tout devait être parfait, parce que c'est tout ce à quoi Malefoy aspirait : La perfection.

XXX

« Descends, allez ne pleure pas.

-Sale garce, viens ! Ils vont nous le payer ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes trainèrent, leur amie éplorée à travers le magnifique hall s'arrêtant devant le réceptionniste d'un air déterminé :

« Quel est le numéro de leur chambre ?

-Je suis désolé, c'est confidentiel. Répondit d'un ton neutre le réceptionniste.

-Donnez- nous le numéro de Leur chambre. Répéta une des amies de la jeune femme en pleurs.

-Veuillez-vous calmez s'il …

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?! C'était mon fiancé, et elle, ma meilleure amie !

- Ils doivent se marier, ici même DEMAIN ! Donnez-nous le numéro de leur chambre, TOUT DE SUITE !

-Et toi arrêtes de pleurer, si tu flanches maintenant, il aura gagné ! »

Draco Malefoy s'approcha de l'agitation, reconnaissant la jeune femme mis en scène dans le mini film du couple qui allait fêter leur noce. Ces dernières tentaient toujours de soustraire l'information de la chambre au réceptionniste, intraitable sur le sujet.

« Oubliez le règlement, pour une fois. Donnez-leur l'information qu'elles souhaitent. »

Obéissant aux ordres, l'homme transmit le numéro aux jeunes filles qui s'empressèrent de monter, suivit par le jeune homme d'affaire et certains de ces assistants. Cependant, une fois arrivé devant la chambre, la jeune mariée n'osa pas franchir le pas.

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda une de ces amies.

- Laisses-moi faire ! Déclara l'autre en s'approchant de la porte.

-Attendez ! Si c'est lui, il n'y aura pas de mariage demain. Je perdrais l'acompte que j'ai versées pour la cérémonie; et je devrais annuler la lune de miel… en plus, ma robe de mariée a été faite sur mesure ! Je… »

**POV Draco**

**La plupart des femmes n'épousent pas le marié mais la cérémonie. Son amie a raison ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça maintenant qu'elle a fait sa scène dans le hall, et qu'elle se trouve devant cette porte. Elle me demande à moi ce qu'elle doit faire, tu as des doutes sur ton fiancé, ne te marrie pas. Elle s'accroche à moi et déblatère des paroles que je n'écoute pas vraiment, avant de me demander si finalement, ce ne serait pas une meilleure idée de ne rien savoir elle ne veut pas savoir ! Tout ça pour l'argent. Elle me fatigue, je me dirige vers la porte et frappe.**

« QUE FAITES-VOUS ?! VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ?

**-**C'est mon hôtel. »

**N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Savoir s'il te trompe. Tais-toi et regarde. La porte commence à s'ouvrir et cette idiote fuit comme une lâche, suivit par ces copines qui tentent de la retenir tandis que son tendre fiancé m'ouvre en peignoir me demandant ce que je veux… sans commentaire. Je n'affiche rien cependant, lui offre mon sourire numéro 4, et lui dit poliment :**

**« **Merci d'avoir choisi mon hôtel, tout va comme vous voulez?

-Non ça ne va pas ! J'ai appelé le service de chambre, il y a un moment, eh bien je l'attends encore, et puis vous tombez mal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

-Le voilà ton service de chambre ! » **Lâcha la fiancée qui est revenue, mais avec un gâteau prit dieu sait où, qu'elle se fait un plaisir d'écraser sur le visage du malheureux. Les trois femmes le traine littéralement dans la chambre par les cheveux, tandis que le malheureux tente de se justifier. Mon sourire toujours collé au visage je congédie mes assistants qui tentent de s'interposer. Qu'ils les laissent s'entretuer. Après tout, ils veulent vivre leur vie ensemble non ? Dans le meilleur et dans le pire. Bienvenue dans le mariage. Pansy me regarde, et essaie de rentrer. Je la retiens cependant :**

« Laissez-lui dix minutes, puis escortez la jusque chez elle. »

**Je ne tutoie pas Pansy au travail, il faut mettre des barrières, le travail et la vie privée ne font pas bon ménage. C'est un accord entre nous. Je m'en vais sous les excuses pitoyables du futur-plus-si-futur-marié-que-ça, et des vociférations de la femme qui lui hurle que des révisions ne se font pas totalement nues dans un hôtel de luxe. Le mariage… une réel perte de temps !**

**Fin POV Draco**

XXX

«…C'est un honneur pour nous d'organiser le T-20, la réunion des ministres du tourisme, dans un lieu historique coréen comme celui-ci. Pour clore cet évènement, laissez-moi vous présenter une vieille tradition Coréenne ! »

D'un coup, un cortège de différents personnes, danseurs musiciens et autres saltimbanques, arrivent et commence un prodigieux défilés animés par leur propre musique.

« Ce miel est un délice ! » S'extasia le ministre anglais tout en dégustant ledit met.

Hermione Granger s'amusait ! Elle prenait de nombreuses photos tout en profitant de l'événement avec son homologue féminin coréen, avec qui elle avait organisé le fameux T-20. Cette dernière n'hésita d'ailleurs pas, à l'entrainer dans la danse faisant fi des différentes protestations que l'anglaise avait tenté d'émettre. En fin d'après-midi, elle s'échoua sur une chaise près de ses nombreux collègues, épuisée mais satisfaite.

« Ils ont l'air comblés ! » s'exclama le chef du département. « C'est le meilleur évènement du monde.

-Et qui as eu la merveilleuse idée de le faire en Corée ?

-La modestie ne t'étouffe pas toi… répliqua Dean le plus jeune fonctionnaire du groupe.

-Je meurs de faim ! Avec tous les derniers préparatifs je n'ai même pas pensé à prendre mon petit déjeuner ce matin !

-tu as des nerfs d'acier, Hermione, moi je serais mort de trouille.

-vraiment ? De toute façon de quoi n'as-tu pas peur Neville ? » Plaisanta la jeune fonctionnaire avant de pousser un petit cri de panique à cause de l'abeille qui virevoltait autour d'eux. Contre toute attente c'est Neville qui chassa l'insecte, tout en lançant un regard moqueur à son amie. Qui lui tira la langue avant de s'en aller accueillirent le ministre de la culture coréenne, se demandant pourquoi autant d'abeilles étaient présentes sur le lieu.

« Qui a eu l'idée de ce projet ? demanda le ministre.

-Moi. Déclara la jeune fille tout sourire.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Hermione Granger, je m'occupe de la promotion touristique.

-Eh bien, c'était une excellente idée ! Organiser un évènement international, dans un lieu comme celui-ci était bien trouvé. Si vous l'aviez organisé dans un hôtel, seul l'hôtel en aurait profité et nous, nous n'aurions rien eu à y gagner. Miss Granger, vous avez fait du bon travail. Continuez ainsi.

-Merci !

Oui Hermione Granger était heureuse, son métier lui plaisait et son idée avait eu un succès phénoménal. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Trop bien, la fête était trop parfaite pour que rien de fâcheux n'arrive. Et comme rien n'arrive pas hasard, le début de la catastrophe, débuta avec une simple branche tombant d'un arbre. Cette dite branche chuta pile sur la ruche d'où venait toute ces abeilles qui rodait dans le coin. Autant dire qu'elles apprécièrent moyennement de se faire secouer par ce morceau de bois. Aussi ce sont des insectes plutôt en colère qui sortirent de leur habitat détruit, prêtes à se défouler sur les premiers individus qu'elles croiseront.

Hermione était en pleine interview, lorsque les insectes venimeux, décidèrent de s'en prendre aux pauvres humanoïdes qui étaient sur leurs routes. Ce fut le début de la débandade. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, tentant de se soustraire aux dards douloureux ne faisant pas attention aux décors qu'ils renversaient ou aux gens de l'assemblée qu'ils bousculaient. Certains tentaient de chasser les insectes avec les étendards des différents pays, ou encore grâce aux jets d'eaux à disposition, les uns tentaient de se cacher sous des bâches, et les autres tentaient de les appâtées avec des bombonnes de miel qu'ils jetaient à l'aveuglette. Le ministre du tourisme, lui, venait de se faire évacuer dans un palanquin traditionnel de manière plutôt théâtrale. Hermione se dirigea avec difficulté vers le podium à la recherche d'un micro pour tenter de calmer la foule. Malheureusement, la seule chose dont elle réussit à attirer l'attention fut une abeille, qui se dirigea tête baissé vers l'anglaise, bien décidé à piquer dans quelque chose. Voyant l'insecte approcher, la jeune femme se mit à tenter de la faire fuir de la plus ridicule des façons qui soit :

« Ne t'approches pas de moi ! Vas-t-en ! »

Croyant dur comme faire que l'abeille l'avait écouté, elle continua à parler à l'assemblée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une vive douleur près de sa poitrine du côté droit. Vacillant sous le choc et la douleur, elle se laissa tomber à genoux. Tandis que l'abeille vengeresse, finissait sa vendetta mourante sur le sol, l'évènement, lui, rendait également son dernier souffle.

XXX

Sortant de l'aéroport d'un air détendu, il prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de se diriger vers sa voiture :

« Où voulez-vous allez ?

-Voyons voir… je pense avoir une petite idée ! »

XXX

« Bravo, je te félicite ! Toujours en train d'essayer de se faire remarquer, tu es satisfaite ? Le ministre est toujours à l'hôpital !

-Désolé. »

Dans le bureau qu'on leur avait cédés, les anglais tenté de se remettre du choc. Neville divaguait chassant les abeilles qu'il croyait encore voir, et Dean, lui, tremblait d'un air absent sur une chaise. Tandis que Lavande, tentait de soigner leur diverse piqures avec de la pommade. Se tenant devant le bureau du responsable, Hermione n'en menait pas large. Décoiffée, et assez secouée, elle se tenait seul devant le bureau de son chef :

« Que comptez-vous faire ?

-laissez-moi parler au responsable de l'entretien des sites historiques.

-MISS GRANGER ! C'est vous qui avez organisez cette rencontre, vous auriez dû mieux choisir le lieu. A vous d'assumer les responsabilités.

-Réfléchissez une seconde, comment un problème d'abeilles aurait pu être ma faute ? C'est au SE de s'en occuper…

-rédigez une lettre d'excuses.

-Pardon, vous exagérez ?!

-Plus de trente invités ont dû être transportés à l'hôpital. Et tu trouves que j'exagère ?! Toi tu continues bien à ennuyer tes collègues, mais je ne CRIE PAS A QUI MIEUX MIEUX QUE TU EXAGERES ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne nous attires que des ennuis.

-vous devez être heureux, que tout me retombes dessus.

-ASSEZ ! Si tu ne fais pas cette lettre, DEMISSIONNES ! »

Excédée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, ignorant Luna qui lui disait d'appliquer cette pommade sur sa piqûre, le venin de guêpe étant dangereux.

XXX

« Théodore-chéri ! Quand es-tu arrivé ? »

C'est ainsi que fut accosté le jeune homme en arrivant dans sa boîte de nuit préférée. Il adorait l'ambiance sombre et chaude de l'endroit. La musique battait son plein rythmé par le son électro de like a g6 par Fear East Movement. Il saluait des connaissances ici et là se dirigeant lentement vers le bar lorsqu'une de ses amies s'était pendu à son bras :

« Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appeler ?

- tu deviens de plus en plus jolie !

-C'est vrai ?

-L'opération a dû couter cher !

- Non ! C'est l'éclairage aux néons qui fait ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, la chirurgie esthétique est devenue ordinaire. Limite un accessoire de mode. » Dit-il en continuant de se diriger vers le bar, et de saluer ici et là des gens qu'il reconnaissait.

« Tu es si compréhensif ! Au fait, regarde je suis fiancée.

-Oh félicitation ! Mais, attends ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu m'attendrais ?

-Hum. Tu ne m'as même pas appelé ! Théo-chéri, embrasse-moi… » Dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

-tu viens de me dire que tu étais fiancée…

-Eh ! Allez faire ça à l'hôtel… vous m'énervez. Allez DU BALAI ! »

Les deux individus se tournèrent vers celle qui leur avait hurlé ça. De toute évidence, cette fille était bourrée constata Théodore. Elle pestait contre la musique trop bruyante et exigeait à tout va que l'on coupe le son. Bien entendu étant ivre, Hermione n'avait pas conscience qu'elle se donnait légèrement en spectacle. Théodore l'a regarda avec amusement trouvant tout d'un coup l'endroit beaucoup plus intéressant. Il s'assit, aux côtés de cette jeune fille qui buvait sa bière légèrement débraillé, des écouteurs aux oreilles pour empêcher la musique ambiante de la déranger dans une tâche, apparemment importante à ses yeux.

XXX

Assis à son atelier préparant avec minutie une petite figurine, Draco répondit avec nonchalance à son portable.

« steve, si tu es rentré chez toi pourquoi tu ne te reposes pas un peu ?... Quoi ?... tu en es sûr ?... Où ça ? Ou est-il ?... »

Se levant d'un bon il se dirigea vers la sortie, ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger.

XXX

« Je n'en peux plus ! » s'exclama la jeune fonctionnaire en enlevant ses écouteurs. Elle sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle remarqua l'homme à ces cotés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Ca ne se voit pas ? J'écris ma lettre de démission.

-Ici…

-Et alors ?... Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

-Je te dérange ?

-Tu n'en as jamais écrit. A ta tête, tu dois être au chômage ! C'est un boulot très délicat.

-J'imagine. » Se moqua le brun. « Mais pourquoi, tu écris ça sur une serviette en papier ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a que ça !

-Ça ne fait pas très sérieux…

-C'était ça, ou un sous verre en carton » dit-elle en montrant l'objet.

« Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu écris cette lettre ? »

Ecoutant la jeune fille, lui raconté son histoire, Théodore ce dit finalement que l'endroit devenait vraiment intéressant. Tandis que cette dernière, divaguait, il s'empara de la serviette-lettre-de-démission, et lut :

« Comme je suis meilleure que toi, je rends ma démission !

Tu devrais changer de vie ! Abruti !

Hermione Granger »

« Alors t'en penses quoi ?

-tu t'appelles Hermione ? demanda-t-il sans faire vraiment attention à sa question.

-je ne te parle pas de ça ! Je te parle du contenu.

-tu comptes vraiment leur rendre ça ? dit-il en tendant la serviette agrémenté de smiley moqueurs.

-Noon ! Avant je vais me moucher dedans, et ENSUITE, je lui jetterais à la figure.

-ce serait dégoutant ! Ria-t-il. »

La fonctionnaire éclata alors de rire, répétant le dernier mot du jeune homme, et prouvant ainsi l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Regardant autour de lui, Théo perdit quelque peu son sourire, en apercevant une personne en particulier. « Il a été très rapide, je viens à peine d'arriver » se dit-il plus pour lui-même, qu'autre chose. Croisant son regard, il lui lâcha un sourire moqueur et se faufila aisément dans la foule.

XXX

Avançant péniblement dans la foule, Draco remarqua celui qu'il cherchait, déjà vers la sortie de l'établissement, il lui courut après mais arriva trop tard, l'autre étant déjà monté dans la voiture de son amie, il le héla, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre. Ignorant les appels de l'autre il fila dans la nuit.

« AU VOLEUR ! TU M'AS PRIS MA LETTRE ? SI JAMAIS JE T'ATTRAPE T'ES MORT ! Hurlait une jeune fille apparemment très éméchée à la voiture qui s'en allait et apparemment à Théodore à l'intérieur.- bon sang ! Je suis fonctionnaire, une fonctionnaire très haut placée et…

-vous connaissez Théodore ? demanda Draco à l'individu, individu qui semblait étouffée. Suffocant, elle s'agrippa à lui perdant peu à peu conscience alors que le jeune home s'offusquait de telles familiarités. Tentant d'échapper à sa prise, il attira malencontreusement l'attention sur lui. Hermione quant à elle perdit totalement connaissance et s'affala sur le sol. Il était coincé, étant assez célèbre, certaines personnes l'avait reconnu, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette jeune fille alors qu'elle s'était agrippé à lui de cette manière. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et la poussa, du doigt :

« Réveillez-vous, vous n'allez pas rester là… Levez-vous ! » Dit-il quand même inquiet du manque de réaction de la jeune femme. L'ambulance arrivant il se fit embarquer avec elle jusque l'hôpital le plus proche.

**« C'est vraiment ma veine ! Il a fallu que cette folle me tombe sur les bras alors que j'allais l'avoir ! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas claquer, sa risquerait de me tomber dessus. »**

Arrivés devant l'établissement, le médecin prit en charge la jeune femme tandis qu'une infirmière lui conseillait d'aller remplir les papiers d'inscription, ignorant les remarques de l'homme qui clamait qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà parti à la poursuite du médecin. Hésitant un instant, Draco Malefoy se dirigea finalement à leur poursuite également. Payant les frais et remplissant les formulaires demandés il patienta à ses côtés toute la nuit restant. Ce fut une nuit difficile. Pas parce que Draco était coincé dans un hôpital, avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Plutôt parce que, cette fille en question, avait le chemisier mal boutonnés. Ce bouton l'avait nargué tout le reste de la nuit, le faisant surement passé pour le pervers qu'il n'était pas. Au matin n'en pouvant, plus il se décida à agir. Hésitant plusieurs fois, il s'approcha dans le but de reboutonner comme il se doit le vêtement. Il se ravisa, cependant, l'inconsciente bougeant légèrement. Pour ne plus céder à la tentation, il décida de remonter la couverture sur elle afin de la cacher. La couette étant coincé sous la malade, il perdit légèrement l'équilibre en tirant dessus et se retrouva donc yeux à yeux avec la jeune femme, qui venait de les ouvrir.

_POV Hermione :_

_Il est mignon ! Qui est-ce ? Il appelle l'infirmière et s'en va, fuis plutôt. Où je suis moi, et pourquoi il appelle une infirmière._

« Comment vous appelez- vous ?

-Hermione granger.

-Donnez-moi votre numéro de sécurité sociale.

- 841017- 206811. Au fait, qu'est-ce que je fais la ?

-Vous étiez en état d'ivresse, d'ailleurs vous étiez vous déjà évanouie sous l'effet de l'alcool ?

-Non, jamais.

- Avez-vous déjà pris des drogues ou autres ?

-bien sûr que non ! Je vous jure que non ! » Rajoutais-je en remarquant son air dubitatif, il pousse alors mon chemisier, dévoilant ainsi la rougeur dû à la piqure de cet insecte maudit.

« Vous avez été piqué ?

-Oui par une guêpe. Ce serait à cause de ça ? Dis-je en effleurant la piqûre.

-je crois bien.

- C'est impossible.

-La toxicité du venin de guêpes, peut varier si la personne est saoule. Vous vous en sortez bien. Ça aurait pu être très grave.

-j'aurais pu MOURIR ?!

-Oubliez ça, reposez-vous avant de rentrer chez vous. »

_Il est fou ? Me reposer, alors qu'il vient de m'annoncer que j'ai failli mourir ? Et si le venin agissait de manière tardive ? Sa se trouve j'ai de la fièvre_, qu'est-ce que je vais faire … ?

« Tu en veux ? »

Je me tourne vers la femme du lit à coté qui me tend un fruit. Je la remercie en le prenant, même si je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de manger.

« Tu n'as qu'à la donner à ton mari.

-Pardon ?

-Ce beau jeune homme n'est pas ton mari ?

-Non ! Je ne le connais même pas.

-Il a veillé sur toi toute la nuit, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que c'était ton mari. Il n'a pas bougé. Tu es sûr que tu ne le connais pas ? »

_Oui j'en suis sûre ! Je sais encore qui je connais ou non._

« Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée. Où es ton mari ?

-Ce n'est pas mon marie. Répétais-je de manière quelque peu agacée.

-Tu vois ! C'est son petit ami, pas son mari ! dit-il à sa femme sans la regarder. »

_Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi cela devrait-il l'un ou l'autre ? Un homme ne peut pas être au chevet d'une femme qu'il ne connait pas, juste par pur préoccupation de son prochain ? En parlant du loup. Je me recouche et remet les couvertures sur ma tête. Tandis que l'homme de la femme à côté de moi en remet une couche en disant que mon petit ami était de retour. Ah ! Pitié ! Qu'il se taise. L'inconnu lui dit qu'il n'ait pas mon petit ami mais ce bougre réagit comme si on tentait de dissimuler notre relation qui est inexistante soit dit en décide de me lever simulant un réveil._

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoirs, mais bon qui sait ? Connaîtriez-vous l'homme qui… »

_Il se coupe dans sa phrase et fixe mon chemisier avant de me bégayer qu'elle est mal boutonnée. Je me rhabille tout en grattant la piqûre, et tentant de me recoiffer un minimum. Il rit et marmonne des choses que je n'entends pas vraiment à propos du genre se quelqu'un._

« Au fait, de quel homme vous me parliez ?

-Laissez tomber.

-Pardon…

-Monsieur veuillez me suivre. M'interrompit une infirmière.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne la connaissais pas. » _Dit monsieur en s'en allant. Je me lève et tente de le suivre, je demande à une aide-soignante si elle n'a pas vu un grand homme, elle me répond que mon petit ami est parti payer les frais d'hôpitaux. J'hallucine, pourquoi croient-ils tous que cet homme et moi avons une quelconque relation. Je me dirige là où elle m'a montré et le voit déjà à la sortie._

Fin POV Hermione.

Payant, et sortant de cet hôpital Draco se dirigeait vers le taxi quand cette folle le héla sans aucune classe tout en accourant vers lui excédé il entra dans le véhicule et verrouilla la portière.

**POV Draco**

**Je tente d'ignorer cette cinglée, qui d'ailleurs se donne piteusement en spectacle. Je demande au chauffeur de démarrer mais il n'ait apparemment pas de mon avis.**

« Vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

-Pardon ?

-Elle a l'air désespérée. Pourquoi vous ne vous réconciliez pas ? »

**Seigneur ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit que moi et cette folle, sommes ensemble. Je lui dis de ne pas faire attention à elle, mais, cet idiot de chauffeur continu en me déblatérant des propos sur la vengeance des femmes, et me conseil d'aller lui parler, de lui donner une autre chance… je crois que je vais le tuer. Je préfère encore cette folle qu'à cet idiot ! Je souffle et sors du véhicule. Je la jauge et lui demande ce qu'elle veut :**

« Vous voulez quoi ?

-Ne partez pas comme ça.

-J'ai déjà payé les frais d'hôpitaux.

-Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai pas mon sac, ni d'argent sur moi…

-Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

-Je ne peux pas les appeler, je me vois mal leur dire que je suis à l'hôpital parce que j'ai bu trop d'alcool…

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? Vous voulez que je vous paye le taxi ?

-Non, non ! Vous croyez que je veux vous prendre de l'argent ?

-Que voulez-vous alors ? Dis-je calmement, alors qu'à l'intérieur je commençais à perdre lentement patience.

-emmenez-moi jusqu'au club, quand j'aurais récupérer mon sac je pourrais vous remboursez.

-Ce n'est pas la peine.

-Si ça l'est ! Je vous suis très reconnaissante. **Dit-elle en me prenant la main**.- Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

**Et là, elle me lâche un grand sourire qui ne fait que confirmer mes doutes. Cette fille est complètement Folle ! Je récupère ma main, et m'en vais. Elle me suit, me demandant pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rembourse, je lui réponds que je m'en fiche vu le prix que ça m'avait couté et cette dernière me répond que ça l'a gêne. Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Je hèle un taxi qui, merci mon dieu, s'approche.**

« Donnez-moi au moins vos coordonnées, je vous enverrais l'argent.

-Pas question. Je ne vous fais pas confiance. »

**Je la laisse là, et entre dans le taxi, et puis quoi encore ! Si sa se trouve c'est une criminel complètement dérangée, et elle elle veut mes coordonnées. Non mais je vous jure !**

**Fin POV Draco.**

La fonctionnaire le regarda partir dans son taxi. Pas confiance ? Comment ça ? Que croyait-il? Qu'elle était en train de le draguer ? Elle soupira tout en continuant à chercher son argent. Elle décida donc de retourner dans la boîte où elle était hier. Son sac devrait y être.

XXX

Arrivé dans son hôtel, Draco créa la surprise générale du fait qu'il n'était pas en costume. Tout en montant dignement à son bureau, son personnel chuchotait choqué de voir leur patron d'habitude toujours tiré par quatre épingle, venir au travail de manière si décontracté. Arrivé à son bureau, il tomba sur Steve, et sa deuxième assistante qui le regardèrent d'un air totalement choqué.

« Vous êtes matinaux.

-Vous avez vu Théodore ?

-Apporte-moi un costume. Dit le bureaucrate, tout en entrant dans son bureau.

-Oui. Répondit Steve avant de dire pour lui-même qu'il aurait dû accompagner son patron, et ami.

Quelques instant plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Draco légèrement sur les nerfs dit en croyant parlé à Steve de le laisser du fait qu'il n'avait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

« Qu'as-tu donc fait hier soir ? » dit une voix de femme.

Draco fit volt face pour tomber sur sa tante, qui était entré en même temps que son assistant. Ce dernier suspendit le costume au porte-manteau avant de sortir, laissant son supérieur, l'affronter seul : Bellatrix lestrange. C'était cette femme, qui à la mort de ces parent l'avait éduqués avec son petit frère, c'est également elle, qui lui avait appris les ficelles du métier. Oui sa tante était une incroyable business woman, qui gérait au côté du jeune homme l'immense pouvoir, que leur procuraient leur chaîne d'hôtels. C'était aussi une tante aux manières d'éducation peu conventionnelle.

« Ma tante, que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ?

-Tu n'as pas oublié ton rendez-vous ? Ton rendez-vous arrangez avec la fille de notre fournisseur. Dit-elle en réponse à l'air confus du jeune homme.

-Oh ! bien sûr que non.

-Tant mieux !

-Ne vous en faites pas, je serais là.

-Avec plus de conviction.

-Ma tante… je veux dire Mme la présidente, se rectifia-t-il au regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui lança, Je vous le jure. Comment oserais-je louper le merveilleux rendez-vous que vous avez pris la peine d'arranger pour moi.

-N'essaie pas de me flatter.

-C'est Théodore le beau parleur, pas moi. Dit-il en plaisantant.

-Combien de temps encore, allez-vous jouez au chat et à la souris ? Il est toujours en Espagne ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les fauteuils mis à disposition dans le bureau.

-Non il est rentré.

-Quand ? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

-Il est arrivé hier.

-Laisse le tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne te présenter ses excuses.

-Vous êtes sérieuse ? »

Pour toute réponse, sa si distingué tante, lui mit un énorme coup de pied, qui le fit tomber sur un fauteuil le jeune homme gémit tout en se frottant le tibia, à l'endroit où sa tante l'avait frappé.

« C'était pourquoi celui-là ?

-c'est ton petit frère. Ma petite sœur était moins mauvaise que lui. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? dit-elle sans répondre à Draco.

- Théo ne ressemble pas à mère mais à vous. Dit-il en évitant un second coup. Du moins, c'est ce que mère disait. C'est à elle que vous devez en vouloir.

-Si j'avais su que vous seriez des fauteurs de trouble…

-A quoi bon avoir des regrets, vingt ans après ?

-Enfin ! La fille de Monsieur Lee a l'air bien, rencontre-la et épouse-la s'il te plait.

-Oui ! Un homme d'affaires comme moi, se doit d'avoir une femme à ses côtés.

-Quel beau parleur. Si à la fin du mois tu n'es pas marié tu vas m'entendre. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui dangereusement. Draco, pas le moins du monde apeuré, s'approcha et lui répliqua moqueusement :

« Vous m'avez dit exactement la même chose l'année passée.

-Cette fois je suis sérieuse.

-Vous comptez restez ici ? Lui demanda-t-il en prenant le costume dans l'intention de le mettre.

-Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi hier ? Pourquoi ? Tu fréquentes quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ? » Dit-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir le monstre à potins caché en elle complétement réveillé. Draco souffla. Décidément, cette journée allait être longue.

XXX

Hermione arriva chez elle en trombe. Refermant le portail de la cour, elle reprit sa respiration. Elle avait dû payer les consommations de l'autre abruti qui lui avait pris sa lettre, ensuite elle se rappela compte que son père, avec qui elle vivait, avait dû être mort d'inquiétude. Voulant le rassurer, elle sortit son portable qui n'ayant plus de batterie s'était éteint. La fonctionnaire était donc rentrée au pas de course, afin de rassurer son paternel. Elle s'approcha de ce dernier qui était dans le jardin s'affairant à se faire une pédicure improvisé :

« Désoler papa ! Tu as dû être inquiet, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je n'avais plus de batterie…

-Tu es là ? dit-il comme si il venait à peine de remarquer sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-j'ai des ongles incarnés… Quoi ? répondit-il au regard blasé de sa fille.

-C'est ça le plus important ? Et moi alors ? Ta fille n'est pas rentrée de la nuit, et tu n'es pas inquiet pour elle ?

-Pourquoi je m'inquièterais pour toi ? Tu vas avoir trente ans. Je me demande pourquoi tu rentres encore à l'heure. Je me demande même ce que tu fais encore ici avec moi.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Un père normal aurait appelé la police, et il serait furieux contre moi !

-Tu n'es pas une fille normale.

-J'hallucine ! s'exclama Hermione en se dirigeant vers la maison.

-Je t'ai vu au journal.

-C'est vrai ? Tu l'as enregistré ? » Dit –elle tout excité en entrant dans la maison.

Seulement son excitation retomba comme un soufflé. En effet, le reportage était loin de la mettre en valeur. A croire que le journaliste n'avait enregistré que la débâcle.

« C'est tout ?

-Il y avait autre chose ?

-Tu n'as pas vu mon interview ?

-On t'a interviewée ?

-Dites-moi que je rêve… gémit-elle en tapotant sur la démangeaison.

-C'est encore rouge, ça doit te faire mal ! s'exclama son père tout en regardant la piqûre. Tu es allée voir un médecin ?

Hermione gémit de plus belle, avant de prendre sa veste et de ressortir sous les appels de son père. Avançant dans la rue au hasard, elle se fit accoster par de nombreuses personnes dont un enfant la traitant de vieille dame, vu à la télé. Ce qui l'offusqua ! vieille femme ! Elle n'était même pas encore mariée. Décidant de se changer les idées, et d'éviter de se faire reconnaitre elle se dirigea dans un salon de coiffure demandant une nouvelle tête, mais à petit prix ! se laissant chouchouté, la jeune femme oublia momentanément ses soucis. Elle feuilletait distraitement un magazine, et écoutait une conversation téléphonique d'une cliente.

« … D'accord…mais oui je te dis… chéri quand rentres-tu ?... non, j'aimerais que tu rentres tôt !... ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a plus fait… alors si on mettait le feu au lit ?... HAHAHAHAHA bisous ! Rentre tôt… HAHAHA petit coquin ! dit-elle en raccrochant.

Hermione gênée ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle était choquée par la non pudeur qu'avait cette femme, parlé de ça dans un lieu publique non mais vraiment ! Continuant à tourner les pages de son magazine, elle revint d'un geste brusque en arrière. Sur une page se trouvait l'inconnu de l'hôpital. Les cheveux plaqués en arrière, en costume, la veste enlevée, jouant avec sa cravate, assis négligemment sur un bureau il posait avec un sourire ravageur et une classe innée. _Ça alors ! C'est cet abruti ! Draco Malefoy. Un jeune homme d'affaire tire le pays vers le haut… Hum ! Ils racontent n'importe quoi._ Dit-elle en continuant de feuilletez le magasine. N'y tenant plus, elle retourna à la page et s'approcha de la photo. _Il a été photoshopé. Sa mâchoire n'est pas pareille…._

XXX

« Ca me gêne un peu de vous dire ça, mais, vous êtes plus séduisant en vrai. »

Buvant lentement son thé, Draco releva la tête calmement en direction de la jeune femme devant lui. Brune élégante, distingué, elle lui souriait légèrement tout en continuant de parler :

« J'ai lu un article sur vous dans un magazine, ils disaient que vous étiez l'avenir du pays.

-Notre département publicitaire me met plus en valeur, que mon hôtel.

-Ils sont très doués. Et ils ont beaucoup d'humour. Vous avez déjà été à des rendez-vous arrangé ?

-Non c'est mon premier.

-Moi, j'en ai eu beaucoup, vu que c'est votre premier, je vais poser les questions. Quel genre de femme recherchez-vous ?

-Une femme qui sait, quel est le rôle d'une épouse. Je m'occupe de nombreuses personnes, et ce nombre ne cesse de grandir. Je souhaite donc que ma future femme m'épaule et m'aide dans mon rôle.

-Vous avez el sens des responsabilités.

-Malheureusement…

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez rompu avec votre fiancée. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

XXX

_Draco Malefoy, tu sais qu'il est encore plus mignon que Matt Damon, ce qui veut dire que…_

« Hermione Granger ! »

Cette dernière leva els yeux, et tomba sur LA personne qu'elle aurait aimée ne plus jamais croisé dans sa vie. Lavande Brown. Cette dernière ressemblait à une desperate housewives dans son chemisier froufroutant et sa jupe rouge de tailleur. Elle s'approcha d'elle en babillant de sa voix si nasillarde :

« Ca alors ! Ça fait un bail !

_Pas assez à mes yeux_- C'est vrai. Ça va faire trois ans.

-Trois ans déjà ? On ne s'est pas revus depuis cet incident…

-C'est vrai. _Sale garce !_

-On était si proche, avant. On a été trop dures l'une envers l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Trop dure ?je rêve !_-C'est vrai. C'était difficile de faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Comment tu vas ? Je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi.

-Je vais bien comme tu peux le voir.

-Chéri ! Je suis là. S'exclama-t-elle dans la direction opposée d'Hermione.

_Chéri ? Elle n'oserait pas !_-Non, non ! Ne l'appelle pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ne l'appelle pas, je te dis ! _Il ne manquait plus que lui, je crois que je vais fuir, quoi ? Cette garce me retient !_

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus vu mon mari, pas vrai ? Devine sur qui je suis tombée ? Hermione.

-Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? »

_On rêve tous de croiser un jour, son âme sœur. Mais, pourquoi maintenant ?_

« Hermione, c'est toi ? Oh ! Ça fait longtemps ! Je ne t'aurais pas reconnue.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? me demande cette vipère le Brown. –Tu n'étais pas si timide avant. Tu te fichais même de ne pas te laver les cheveux pendant des semaines.

_J'aurais dû mourir quand cette guêpe m'a piquée._

-J'ai beaucoup changé, alors que toi, tu es exactement la même.

_Sale peste !_

-haha ! Sans commentaires. Réplique son cher et tendre. Au fait, tu es mariée ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu crois franchement, qu'Hermione serait marié. Répondit pour elle cette chère Lavande.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas encore mariée ? Ce n'est pas bien.

-Tais-toi. Tu vas la faire pleurer.

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je plaisantais. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras bientôt chaussures à ton pied. Et dans le fond, ce n'est pas bien de se marier tôt.

-Moi, je pense que c'est une sorte de bénédiction. Le mariage ce n'est pas pour tout le monde. Déclare mademoiselle, d'un ton moqueur tout en s'accrochant au bras de son époux.

_Pas pour tout le monde ?! Elle est vraiment…_

Mais, la jeune fonctionnaire, n'eut pas la temps de finir sa diatribe personnel, que son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Elle décrocha, et le message automatique de sa banque se mit en route. C'est alors que tout ce passa très vite dans sa tête elle n'avait qu'un envie : rabattre le caquet de cette dinde de Lavande. Elle dit alors les premières choses qui lui passèrent par la tête s'attirant ainsi le regard surpris et choqués des deux autres.

« Chéri !... Toi aussi tu me manques…. Mettre le feu au lit ?...Petit coquin !... Pas du tout ! Au contraire, tu sais bien que j'adore ça !... très bien à plus tard. Il ne te faut rien ? Du chocolat ? Tu as dû avoir une rude journée…. Oui, à plus tard. » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher, puis se tournant vers sa prétendue amie :

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis mariée.

-Tu mens.

-Hermione, félicitation ! dit-il sincèrement.

-Merci, Ronald.

-J'imagine que c'est tout récent. J'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais une jeune mariée.

-Tu t'es vraiment mariée ? Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?

-Ma chère ! Tu serais venue à la cérémonie ? Si j'avais su, je t'aurais envoyé une invitation. Mais tu es sûre que tu serais venue à mon mariage ?

-Il faut qu'on y aille, on a rendez-vous quelque part. C'était un plaisir de te revoir. » Dit-elle en entrainant son mari.

_C'est ça ! Salut ! _Elle se rassit finissant sa coiffure le cœur quelque peu écrasée. Tout le reste de la journée elle ne cessa de penser aux paroles de son ancienne amie.

« Le mariage ce n'est pas pour tout le monde ! NON ! Je ne suis pas mariée. Et alors ce n'est pas une décoration. Si je voulais le faire je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Pigé ! » S'époumona-t-elle seul dans sa chambre. Les revoir lui avait fait mal. Cela lui rappelais ce moment de sa vie qu'elle s'évertuait à enfouir tout au fond d'elle.

(Flash-back)

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es laver les cheveux ? »

Assise sur les Balançoires, Lavande regardait Hermione dans son jogging Bleu qu'elle ne quittait quasiment jamais se gratter. Sa tignasse ne ressemblait à rien tellement, elle était emmêlée.

« Il y a une semaine, enfin je crois.

-Une SEMAINE ?!

-c'est normal, ici on se lave le visage tous les trois jours, les cheveux une fois dans la semaine et on peut ne prendre de bain pendant un mois.

-Pour un homme, c'est déjà dégoutant mais toi tu es une femme ! Hermione ! Tu vas réussir l'examen du barreau ?

-J'ai déjà réussi le premier. Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je le rate ?

-Hermione ! Crois-tu que je sois si méchante

-alors ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une fille étudié pour l'amour d'un homme.

-Que veux-tu ? Je veux qu'on forme tous les deux un très bon couple.

-Je veux voir s'il est si génial ce Romuald Measley.

-C'est RONALD Weasley. Et il est très intelligent. Oh ! RON

-Tiens Hermione. Tu as déjà mangée.

-une Amie est venue me voir. Je peux t'emprunter tes notes pour le droit administratif ?

-Offre-moi une tasse de café pour chaque page ok ?

-D'accord. Salut ! Retournant vers son amie totalement extatique. –Alors tu n'es pas d'accord, il est mignon !

-Comme tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de lui, je me demandais à quoi il ressemblait. Finalement je suis déçue.

- Vas-y moque toi! En tout cas, je lui avouerais mes sentiments à la fin des exams.

-Comme tu voudras.

-Allez ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

-Oui bonne chance, bonne chance. »

Cherchant son nom dans la liste, Hermione commençais à désespérer lorsque finalement ! Elle le trouva soufflant de soulagement, elle sentit l'euphorie monter lentement en elle, sortant dans la rue elle courut annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux personnes lui étant chère ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier « J'AI EU MON EXAMEN ! » à tout va. Cependant sa course se stoppa net en passant devant la vitrine d'un restaurant. Assis, là. Se tenaient Ronald, et Lavande. Ces dernier se papouillaient tel des tourtereaux, sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme. Mais que faisait Lavande ? Elle ne pouvait pas être là, avec lui, sachant qu'elle connaissait les sentiments qu'Hermione avait à son égard. Elle retourna chez elle, complètement perdue, en chemin elle reçut un message de Lavande lui demandant de la rejoindre au parc. Arrivé là-bas, elle les vit, ce tenant tout deux cote à cote.

« Félicitation ! Lui dit lavande avec le sourire.- Je savais que tu y arriverais.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? dit-elle en montrant le rapprochement qu'elle espérait de tout son être juste amicale.

-Oh ! Ça. Nous Sommes ensemble depuis un moment maintenant. Souhaite-nous bonne chance. » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire des plus hypocrites.

Toucher, par ces dernières paroles aussi violement que si on lui avait infligés diverses coups, elle tomba à terre le cœur en miette.

(Fin Flash-back)

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Mr Granger écoutait les cris de sa fille, qui se transformèrent très vite en pleurs. Il avait mal, mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser se défouler, il se recoucha donc murmurant des consolations à son enfant.

Le lendemain, c'est une Hermione fraîche et de bonne humeur, qui sortit de la maison. Finissant de mettre ses chaussures dans la cour, son père en profita pour lui demander où elle allait :

« Je dois le rembourser.

-tu as emprunté de l'argent à un usurier ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

-tant mieux. Dit-il légèrement perplexe

-A plus tard. »

Prenant un taxi elle arriva très vite à l'hôtel cité dans l'article qu'elle avait lu hier. Elle se dirigea à l'accueil, et demanda si Draco Malefoy, était bien le PDG de cet établissement :

« Oui, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Pourriez-vous lui donnez ceci de ma part. dit-elle en tendant une enveloppe à la standardiste.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Il ne connait pas mon nom. Donnez-lui juste ça.

-Pourrais-je savoir que contient cette enveloppe.

-De l'argent.

-Désolé, mais le règlement nous interdit de garder des objets de valeur à la réception.

-Mais il n'y a pas grand-chose. Tenta d'argumenter la fonctionnaire tout t en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour prouver ses dires.

-je suis désolé mademoiselle, c'est le règlement.

-Que puis-je faire alors ?

-Donnez-lui en mains propres.

-Si cela avait été possible je l'aurais fait. »

La réceptionniste allait la congédier, lorsque son collègue lui indiqua que monsieur Malefoy se trouvait dans les salons. La jeune femme le remercia et s'y dirigea, avec l'intention de lui rendre son argent, même si la situation la gênait au plus haut point. Avançant dans la pièce elle le remarqua très vite, il était élégamment assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et regardait dans cette direction. Tournant lentement la tête il sourit finalement en direction de la jeune fille, tout en faisant un signe de la main, Hermione touché, lui rendit avant de se rendre compte que le jeune homme ne 'lavait en fait même pas remarqué et, qu'il saluait une jeune femme derrière elle. Se sentant complètement idiote, mais n'oubliant pas la chose qu'elle voulait faire, elle s'assit dans un siège, non loin d'eux. Un serveur s'approcha pour lui demander ce qu'elle désirait boire et cette dernière après une certaine hésitation opta pour un jus de tomate. Une heure passa, durant laquelle l'envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes se fit sentir. Plusieurs fois, elle avait voulu se lever, lui donner l'argent, et partir. Mais le fait qu'il avait de la compagnie l'en dissuada à chaque fois. Sirotant sa boisson, elle voulut savoir où en était leur conversation. Elle se pencha donc en arrière. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione était du genre poisseuse. Son siège bascula l'a renversant par terre, et attirant ainsi, l'attention de toute les personnes présentes. Morte de honte, Hermione fit la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle pouvait faire : faire la morte. Toute cette agitation, attira bientôt l'attention de Malefoy, il observa la fille, détourna le regard avant de la scruter de nouveau. Il l'a reconnaissais, c'était la folle de la boîte. Apparemment s'affaler par terre était une de ses spécialités. Tandis que les gens autour tentait de la sortir de son inconscience imaginaire Draco s'excusa auprès de son rendez-vous et s'approcha de la pseudo inconsciente. La jaugeant de haut, il remarqua bien vite, qu'elle simulait. Aussi, ordonnant aux personnes de reculer il l'a souleva dans ses bras, tel une princesse. Princesse qui à ce moment ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était censé, être évanouie. Le jeune homme traversa alors l'hôtel, la jeune fille dans ses bras. Une cliente justement, fut particulièrement frappée par la scène. Ginny Weasley, une vieille amie d'Hermione, passa juste à côté du couple d'individus. Choquée, elle se demanda pourquoi Hermione granger se faisait porter par Draco Malefoy le PDG de la chaîne d'hôtels World. Ce dernier arrivait d'ailleurs, dans une chambre mis à disposition. Arrivé devant le lit il se débarrassa de son fardeau en le jetant littéralement sur le lit. La jeune fille se releva légèrement déboussolée, et surtout n'ayant qu'une envie : aller aux toilettes. S'excusant rapidement elle s'enferma dans la salle d'eau, dans le but de se soulager.

Le jeune homme resta debout stoïque n'ayant pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait jeté sur le lit. Cette femme, était psychologiquement atteinte, c'était la seule solution, pourquoi était-elle la et pourquoi simulait-elle un malaise ? L'attendant pendant un moment il frappa finalement excédé à la porte bien décidé à avoir des réponses. Hermione de son cotés hésitait à sortir, assis en tailleur la lunette des toilettes refermée elle tentait de nettoyer son haut tachée tout en cherchant une excuse. Elle se résigna à sortir aux coups donnés à la porte.

« J'avais des fourmis dans les jambes à force d'être restée assise si longtemps. Dit-elle face au regard imperturbable du business man.

-Vous avez peut-être une commotion, il vaut mieux aller à l'hôpital.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. J'ai la tête dure.

-Je préfère être sûr. **Manquerait plus qu'elle nous colle un procès. **Pensa-t-il. –Je ne veux pas que vous donniez une autre version.

-Une autre version ? Hum ! Vous croyez que je vais vous demander de l'argent ? Vous me prenez pour qui ? Une arnaqueuse ?

-ce n'est pas le cas ? Vous ne venez pas de simuler un malaise ?

-J'étais juste gênée. Et vous, pourquoi vous m'avez porté sans ma permission. Vous êtes un pervers ?

-J'avais peur que vous restiez là toute la journée. Si vous n'êtes pas une arnaqueuse, dîtes-moi qui vous êtes ? »

La fonctionnaire le regarda de travers, puis l'ignorant, elle avança vers son sac et sorti l'enveloppe d'argent :

« Tenez ! Votre argent.

-Comment avez-vous su qui j'étais.

-Je vous ai vu dans un magazine. La photo était tellement retouchée, j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaitre.

-Je ne veux pas de votre argent.

-Désolé, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis fonctionnaire. Je n'accepte aucun type de corruption. Déclara Hermione en déposant l'argent sur le lit.

-Je ne vous ai pas fait de cadeaux, et encore moins de pot-de-vin.

-je préférais vous le dire ! Sur ce. Répliqua-t-elle en commençant à s'en aller.

-Attendez. Vous partez comme ça ? dit-il une fois qu'elle s'était arrêtée. La jeune fille se regarda avant de comprendre.

-Vous avez peur que je sorte ainsi, et que je ternisse la réputation de votre établissement ?

-Je vais vous donner des vêtements, changez-vous avant de partir. »

_Non mais, pour qui il se prend ! Il va voir._ Le regardant de travers, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivée à l'ascenseur, elle simula un air épouvanté et scanda que l'hôtel était dangereux, et qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds ici. Les gens effrayés remarquèrent les taches de tomates qu'ils prirent pour du sang et commencèrent à jaser. Tandis que la jeune femme arrivait en bas riait de sa mauvaise blague. Dans la chambre Draco regarda ce que contenait l'enveloppe et sourit : elle lui avait rendu son argent jusqu'aux derniers centimes, au sens littérale du terme, au vu de la monnaie qui reposait dans sa main. Cette fille était folle.

XXX

C'était l'aube. Pourtant Théodore ne se gêna pas de frapper assez fort contre le battant et la fenêtre du logement devant lequel il se trouvait. Un homme sortit, mal réveillé se demandant qui est le fou qui le réveillait à cette heure-ci. Cependant, son mécontentement s'en alla, en reconnaissant la personne devant lui. L'homme l'invita à rentrer. L'appartement comprenait un atelier adjacent au salon, se dirigeant directement là-bas, il admira avec contentement les différentes peintures de son ami et mentor.

« Tu t'es amélioré avec le temps David.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Dit-il en tentant de se réveiller complètement. Ton frère te cherche.

-Ah bon ?

-Hier… non avant-hier, quelqu'un est venu demander après toi. Ou étais-tu passé ?

-Ici et là… je peux rester ici quelque temps ?

- Pas question ! Lui répondit l'autre enfin réveillé.

-Pourquoi donc, tu as une petite amie ? Se moqua le plus jeune.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi ?

-J'ai investi dans cet endroit je te signale. A présent je veux profiter de ma position d'investisseur

-Ce que tu peux être arrogant ! Tu as faim ? demanda David en se levant.

-Oui. » Dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches et ressortant un papier mouchoir où figurait une démission. A la vue de morceau de papier, les souvenir de sa soirée avec cette fille complètement bourré lui revint, lui donnant le sourire. Oui ! Cette fille était vraiment intéressante.

XXX

« Une lettre de démission ? Je croyais que tu voulais démissionner. Répliqua le chef d'équipe de la jeune fille en regardant la lettre d'excuse, qu'elle venait de poser sur son bureau.

-J'en avais écrit une, mais on me l'a volée. » Répondit-elle en partant dignement sous les moqueries de ces collègues qui avaient du mal à croire son histoire de vol de lettre.

XXX

Ginny était en retard, arrivant au pas de course au jardin de thé, elle rentra précipitamment dans la salle où les filles l'attendait. Elle avait déjà commencée à parler d'un sujet bien croustillant :

« Hermione est mariée ?! S'exclama Padma.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Questionna Lavande.

-C'est toi qui étais proche d'elle.

-Hum, et bien on s'est quelque peu perdu de vue ces dernières années.

-JE SUIS LA ! s'exclama Ginny en s'installant.

-Tu étais chez tes futurs beaux-parents ?

-Ne m'en parle pas. De quoi vous parliez ?

-D'Hermione. Dit Parvati

-Hermione Granger ?

-A ce qu'il paraît, elle est mariée. Déclara Padma.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle a menti, elle a dû dire ça, pour qu'on ne la critique pas.

-Non non ! J'ai vu son mari ! À l'hôtel hier, il est très séduisant. C'est un très bel homme.

-Elle te la présenter ? Répliqua Lavande

-Non, mais…

-Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est son mari alors ! Coupa Padma

-Tu les vois à l'hôtel, et tu en déduis qu'ils sont mariés. Répliqua Parvati.

-Il l'a portait dans ses bras, parce qu'elle s'était renversé du jus de tomate sur elle. Qui d'autre aurait fait ça ? expliqua-t-elle en se levant. Il avait l'air merveilleux ensemble. Continua Ginny sous les regards envieux des autres filles.

-Je… je suis sûre que ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'important. Tenta de se rassurer Lavande. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne nous a rien dit.

-Le costume de grand couturier qu'il portait, n'est pas un habit qu'un sans emploi peut se payer. Il transpire l'importance, et la classe ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour les commères attablées, dès sorti de leur rencontre, elles attrapèrent leur téléphone lâchant la nouvelle à toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Aussi vite, qu'une trainée de poudre, bientôt un nombre incalculable de personnes, dû au bouche à oreille furent au courant de ce mariage entre Hermione granger et Draco Malefoy. Un bouche à oreilles qui malheureusement tomba dans les oreilles de mademoiselle Lee. Alors comme sa monsieur Malefoy était déjà marié, mais que signifiait donc ces rendez-vous alors ? Ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Elle alla au club de golf où il était tous les deux, mais le snoba complètement, lui disant néanmoins qu'elle ne dira rien à sa tante, mais le laissant planté devant le parcours. Ce dernier la regarda ne comprenant pas la situation, il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que son ami de classe, Blaise Zabini l'accosta :

« Draco ! Sa faisait longtemps. Pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'étais marié ?

-Marié ? Qui ? dit-il sous le regard moqueur de son ami. Moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens, avec qui... »

Soudain une étrange image s'implanta dans son esprit : La folle ! Elle était derrière tout ça, il en était sûr à présent Il allait l'a tué.

* * *

Alors, alors, sa vous a plus? vous voulez la suite? ou je m'arrete.

la suite entre le 21 et 23 septembre. Et oui j'ai une vie et une autre fiction à écrire (comment ça je me fais de la pub, je préviens juste de mes autres hobbies d'abord.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre**: Lie to me

**Auteur:** ME, hehehe... hum je veux dire nononekoo

**Résumé:** Hermione Granger est une fonctionnaire de haut rang du Ministère de la culture. Lorsqu'un jour, par erreur, elle laisse croire qu'elle est mariée à Draco Malefoy, le manager d'un hôtel et l'héritier d'une riche famille, elle se retrouve prise dans un tissu de mensonges qui ne fait que croître chaque fois qu'elle essaye de s'en dépêtrer

**Disclamer:** malheureusement, Rien ne m'appartiens dans cette histoire; je ne suis juste que la transcriptrice (je sais même pas si ça se dit...). je m'explique J'ai découvert les dramas il y a peu, un en particulier m'a particulièrement touché: Lie to me. j'ai rie la plupart du temps, puis je me suis dit, Et si je faisais découvrir mon drama préféré mais avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. Hyun ki jung me faisait particulièrement penser à Malefoy aller savoir pourquoi. Donc pour ceux qui l'ont déja vu, lisez quand même sa fait pas de mal , et les autres découvrez Lie to me version HP.

Merci à_ lena-malefoy,_ _sheinny__ sparrow_, et_ inisia_.

**RàR:**

**lena-malefoy:** contente que cela te plaise. tu peux aller regarder le drama, mais tu perdras tout le coté surprise de mes future retranscriptions. A toi de voir! ^^

**Sheinny** **sparrow**:j'aime trop Théo, pour le laisser avec Hermione. c'est mon mien! Et laisse mes tics en dehors de ça!

**inisia: **merci pour avoir lu même si tu n'aimais pas particulièrement le drama d'origine. et pour ce qui est des dialogues, c'est presque ça j'écris en regardant le drama en fait!

**Blabla de moi**: je ne suis pas un robot, les fautes sont des vicieuses qui s'amusent à se cacher au moment de la relecture, n'ayant personne qui me corrige je vous demande un peu d'indulgence, envers mes fautes. je suis DESOLE! j'ai eu que des embrouilles avec mon toshi d'amour, on a une relation particulière, à peu prés tout les six mois, il décide de tomber en panne. avec mes revenus d'étudiante, j'ai du attendre un moment, avant de récupérer mon petit chez le dépanneur. J'ai donc plus de Deux mois de retard. ce qui est inexcusable. mais bon mieux vaut tard que jamais. non?

Sur ce enjoy!

* * *

la nouvelle fut répandu comme une traînée de poudre, bientôt tout l'hôtel étaient au courant que leur patron était marié. Du portier à l'entrée, aux réceptionnistes à l'accueil, en passant par les cuisiniers et commis ainsi que les serveurs et employés dans le centre commercial attenant. Jamais auparavant Draco n'avait trouvé la distance entre sa voiture et son bureau aussi long, il avait dû passer devant la majorité de ses employés, à croire que ceux-ci avaient tous quelque chose à faire dans le hall , entendant leur messes basse, et supportant leurs regard désespéré pour certaines. Il entra enfin dans son bureau, suivis de Steve d'un air dégagé il lui demanda :

« Tu n'aurais pas entendu d'étranges rumeurs sur moi ?

-Vous voulez parlez de votre mariage ?

-Toi aussi, tu en as entendu parler ? Qui la lancé ces rumeurs ? Qui A FAIT ÇA ? » Se laissa-t-il aller face au hochement affirmatif de son assistant. Puis voyant, le regard de connivence qu'il lui jetait il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait :

« Ce n'est pas vrai ?

-Steve !

-Je pensais que vous vous étiez marié sans me le dire.

-JAMAIS… je ne suis pas marié ! Dit-il en tentant de s'inciter au calme.

-Pourquoi criez-vous ? En même temps, je serais aussi sans voix si j'épousais une femme sans le savoir.

-De quelle femme parles-tu ? De celle avec qui je suis marié ?

-Vous n'êtes pas curieux ?

-Tu sais qui sait ? Tu sais qui a lancé ces rumeurs ? »

Face au hochement de tête de son assistant, Draco se releva d'un coup de sa chaise en frappant le bureau de son poing, et s'exclama :

-QUI EST-CE ?

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. J'irais lui parler, et régler cette histoire. »

Voyant son assistant se dirigé vers la porte, le jeune homme pris une décision.

« Attends ! »

XXX

Assise en face de cet homme, Hermione Granger se demandait ce qu'il c'était passé pour en arriver à cette situation. Elle revenait de sa pause déjeuner, traînant beaucoup des pieds, ne voulant pas vraiment retourner au travail, l'ambiance lui étant pesante lorsqu'une voiture de luxe s'était garée non loin d'elle et que Draco Malefoy en était sorti avec l'air de vouloir torturer quelqu'un jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. S'approchant d'elle d'un pas de conquérant, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et déclara :

« C'est vous, ma femme ? »

A ce moment, la fonctionnaire se retrouva dans une totale incompréhension. Sa femme ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire. Apparemment lui aussi trouvait cela grotesque vu le regard hautain qu'il lui lança. Puis voulant éclaircir les choses, il l'avait entraîné dans un café du coin, et expliqué l'affaire. Ce qui avait fait rire la jeune femme.

«Vous trouvez ça drôle ? dit-il d'un air pincé.

-Pas vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes si sérieux ? C'est juste une blague. D'ailleurs, qui a fait ça ? C'est ridicule. Se moqua-t-elle en buvant son café. Puis voyant le regard que lui lançait l'homme en face d'elle, elle perdit le sourire.- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis celle qui a lancé ces rumeurs ?!

-Ce n'est pas moi. Dit-il méchamment.

-Ce n'est pas moi non plus. Je vous assure. Se sentit-elle obligée de rajouter en sentant le regard meurtrier du business man.

-C'est ça que vous tramiez depuis le début, je ne trouvais pas ça normal que vous vouliez me rembourser. Quand vous vous êtes évanouie après avoir bu, ça faisait partie du plan ?

-je rêve ! Ecoutez-moi bien. C'est un peu prétentieux de ma part de dire ça, mais je suis très populaire. Pourquoi aurais-je lancé de telles rumeurs ?

-Si vous ne clarifiez pas la situation je vous poursuivrais pour diffamation.

-Diffamation ? Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes ! En quoi se marier avec moi est une diffamation ?!

-Là n'est pas la question ! Commença-t-il à s'emporter.

-C'est important pour moi ! » Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques temps, avant que Draco ne se mette doucement à rire sans joie.

« Vous faites toujours ça ? N'essayez pas de détourner la conversation, cela ne marche pas avec moi…

-Vous avez des preuves ? Le coupa-t-elle. Vous pouvez prouver que j'ai lancé ces rumeurs ? Montrez-les-moi. Devant le silence du jeune homme, elle continua.- Comment ? Vous m'avez accusé sans preuve ?

-je ne compte pas rester les bras croisés. Je compte faire appel à la justice. Ça ne…

-Si sa se trouve, c'est vous qui les avez lancés.

-PARDON ?

-je parie que c'est vous. Et maintenant, vous rejetez la faute sur moi.

-Vous avez fini ? »

La bataille de regard repris de plus belle, ce qui attira l'attention de Neville et ces collègues, qui arrivaient dans le café. Quelles ne fut pas leurs surprises, de voir leur amie attablé avec Draco Malefoy. Se dirigeant aussi discrètement qu'un troupeau de buffles, derrière un muret ils tentèrent d'écouter la conversation cependant au moment où ils s'approchèrent Malefoy les vit. Ne voulant pas de public pour cette discussion il décida de l'écourter. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit :

« Je suis en train de vous donner une chance de vous expliquer. On se verra au tribunal. Préparez-vous !

-Très bien ! N'oubliez pas les preuves ! Lâcha-t-elle accompagné d'un sourire hypocrite et d'un regard meurtrier, en réponse à celui du jeune homme, qui se leva d'un bond et quitta l'établissement. A ce moment Hermione laissa sa frustration sortir. Elle ne resta cependant, que quelque secondes seule, avant que ses collègues s'approchent d'elle lui demandant qui était cet homme. Ce à quoi elle répondit d'un ton hargneux :

« Un harceleur. »

Arrivant près de sa voiture, Malefoy n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Cette femme avait le culot de lui remettre sa sur le dos ! Mais où allait le monde. Des preuves ! Il n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve quand on connaissait l'état mental de cette dernière. Continuant à fulminer, il ne répondit pas tout de suite aux questions de son assistant. En fait, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment d'un ton sans appel il déclara :

« Trouve-moi un avocat. Je veux le meilleur. Quoi ? demanda-t-il devant l'air dubitatif de son avocat.

-Rien. »

XXX

« Pardon ?! Quatre-vingt pour cent de chance de réussite ? Et je ne devrais pas m'en faire ? Est-ce qu'on a gagnés hein ? EST-CE QU'ON A GAGNES ?

-Madame calmez-vous. Tenta l'avocat en esquivant les coups. Dans un procès, parfois on perd et parfois on gagne.

-Si tu étais à ma place tu serais calme ?! » Explosa la femme en se jetant sur le concerné. Le regardant se faire battre, Steve ne vit pas tout de suite qu'un homme s'était approché de lui.

« C'est pathétique. Vous êtes venu voir maître Flinn ? »

Steve sursauta et se tourna vers l'individu, au même moment l'avocat pris pour cible se fit aligné par la cliente plus que remontée.

« Il ne sera plus en état pour quoique ce soit pour l'instant, Vous cherchez un avocat ? » demanda-t-il, tout en mettant son petit badge significatif en valeur. Le jaugeant un moment, il le suivit néanmoins lorsqu'il le dirigea vers son bureau. Une fois installé ce dernier sortit une carte et la tendit au jeune assistant.

« Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour un divorce. Voyant l'air peu rassuré de son vis-à-vis il rajouta.- Faîtes comme si j'étais maître Flinn et dîtes moi votre problème.

-Eh bien, comme nous ne sommes pas encore décidés… ce que je vais vous dire est…

Comprenant, l'avocat s'approcha de son client lui montrant ainsi tout son intérêt.

-bien entendu, tout ce que vous dirais sera strictement confidentiel.

Prenant un air plus que sérieux il dit :

-il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais d'un ami. Une femme prétend être mariée avec mon pa… mon ami. Que devrions-nous faire ?

-Cette femme a perdu la tête. Pourquoi votre ami n'est pas venu directement ?

-Il est très occupé.

-Ah très bien. Et si vous m'en disiez un peu plus. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Steve raconta toute l'histoire, dans la mesure du possible, au juriste devant lui. Finalement après une vingtaine de minutes il se sépara de l'avocat qui lui rappela néanmoins que l'assistant devait aller payer les honoraire du fait d'avoir dépassé les dix-huit minute de consultations gratuites. Arrivant avec un air excédée Lavande se positionna devant son mari, celui-ci prit immédiatement un air désolé en ajoutant :

« Oh chérie !

-Vous étiez très occupez à ce que je vois maître Weasley ! déclara-t-elle perfidement avant de rentrer dans le bureau, lui laissant porter sa valise, sans même écouté les explications de son mari.

-j'étais vraiment occupé, tu n'as pas vue le client qui sortait de mon bureau. Je n'ai même pas pris de pause déjeuné.

-Pourquoi est-il venu ? demanda-t-elle en feuilletant des papiers qui traînaient sur la table basse.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est confidentiel.

-Il n'y a pas de secret dans un couple ! s'écria la jeune femme.

- Peu importe je suis tenu par la secret professionnel.

-Ron… commença-t-elle d'un air menaçant.

-Une femme a lancé la rumeur selon laquelle elle aurait épousé mon client. Il veut donc la poursuivre en justice.

- Quelle drôle de femme! Il n'y a rien de bien dans le fait d'être marié.

-C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire. » Grommela l'avocat.

XXX

Passant dans son hall principale, Draco vit pour la énième fois les gens parlez sur son chemin ce qui l'exaspéra un peu plus encore. Décidant d'y mettre un terme il se positionna devant l'escalier principal et déclara :

« J'ignore comment cette fausse rumeur s'est répandu, mais si vous avez une quelconque information sur l'identité du coupable, intentez une action en justice.

-Vous ne pensez pas que cela mettra du temps ? demanda son assistant d'une voix aussi claire que lui. Ce qui lui valut le regard plein de reproche et de surprise de son supérieur.- Je veux dire c'est à vous de régler ça au plus vite.

-Tu as peut-être raison, dans ce cas, trouvez-moi des témoins dans ses connaissances. Elle sûrement dû en parler. Reprit-il à l'intention de son personnel.

-vous comptez vraiment aller jusqu'au procès ? demanda Steve plus bas.

-Bien sûr.

-c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous ne devriez pas vous battre contre elle. »

Draco allait répliquer vertement, mais ils étaient tous deux le centre d'attention des autres personnes présentes. Il le traina alors un peu plus à l'écart, même si toutes les personnes présentes les entendaient encore.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Plus vous attaquez une femme, plus la riposte sera violente. Au lieu d'attirer l'attention avec un procès, arrangez-vous à l'amiable.

-C'est aussi ce que je veux, mais elle est têtue comme une mule.

-Eh bien essayer encore ! à cotre avis si elle continue à dire que vous êtes marié et que vous vous niez qui les gens vont croire ?

- Moi, bien entendu ! Répondit d'un ton naturel le PDG. Puis voyant l'air dubitatif de son assistant il perdit de son assurance.- tu veux dire que c'est elle que les gens vont croire ?

Hésitant Steve répondit néanmoins :

-Eh bien… il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu. Les gens vont croire qu'il y a une raison au fait qu'elle tient de tels propos.

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu vas immédiatement prendre rendez-vous avec cet avocat…

-Hey ! Draco. S'exclama Blaise en descendant les escaliers.

-Oh, Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je venais te prévenir, tu es au courant qu'on se réunît tous ce weekend.

-Oui, je serais là.

-N'oublie pas d'emmener ta femme ! dit-il d'un air complice.

-Ma femme ?

-Tout le monde sait que tu es marié.

-Non ! C'est une fausse rumeur ! répliqua-t-il d'un air gêné. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…

-Je sais, je sais. Ta tante n'approuvait, pas ce mariage. Pas besoin de nous le cachez. On est de ton coté. J'y vais ! » Fit-il d'une traite en descendant les dernières marches. En partant il se mit à sautiller et hurler : « LOVE IS FOREVER, COURAGE » en faisant un cœur avec ses bras.

-Ce… ce n'est PAS VRAI, REVIENS ! » Puis voyant qu'il s'affichait devant son personnel il se dirigea rapidement vers les étages supérieurs.

Montant dans l'ascenseur, il fulminait, Cette histoire commençait sérieusement à lui pomper l'air. Il devait se calmer, et trouver une solution.

XXX

Assise dans une salle de réunion, seule, Hermione revoyait les photos du G-20, les triant et les commentant, lorsque la porte S'ouvrit avec fracas. Apeurée et confuse, elle se leva mais avant de faire le moindre geste, elle se trouva plaquée contre le mur.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! lui hurla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

-''Draco Malefoy est mon mari !'' C'est ça que tu as dit à tout le monde ?

-…

-Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! Continua-t-il en la secouant.- Réponds ! C'EST TOI QUI A LANCE CES RUMEURS !

- JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT QUE NON ! POURQUOI VOUS INSISTEZ ! Se mit-elle, elle aussi à hurler.

-Mensonges ! Mensonges ! Et je vais te détruire ! Menaça le blond.

-Des preuves ! Vous avez des preuves ? demanda Hermione paniquée.

-Des preuves ? Regarde bien ! ordonna Draco en pointant l'écran.

Hermione le prit alors pour un fou. Comment les preuves pouvaient-elles être à l'écran ? Pourtant lorsqu'elle regarda elle ne vit pas les photos de l'évènement défilé.

_« - Au fait, tu es mariée ?_

_-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu crois franchement, qu'Hermione serait marié._

_- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je suis mariée. Mon mari est une vraie bête au lit. Il me rend folle. Des preuves !dit l'elle-même de la rétro projection. –Je sais ce que tu as fait. »_

Hurlant de terreur, la jeune femme, se réveilla en sursaut, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait jamais précisé avec qui elle était mariée. Oui elle en était sûre ça n'était pas à cause de ça. Elle allait continuer à s'auto persuader, lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer. En répondant, elle perdit toutes couleurs lorsque son interlocuteur, se fit entendre. Raccrochant aussi sec, elle commença à paniquer. Elle devait partir d'ici, il serait capable de venir, créant un scandale à son travail et elle avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Courant vers le hall, elle s'arrêta net en voyant entré la personne qu'elle voulait justement fuir. Ce cachant derrière une pancarte elle se mit à réfléchir comment allait-elle sortir de là ?

_Il parle avec la réceptionniste surement pour lui demander où je me trouve, elle prend le téléphone et raccroche quelque seconde après, elle a surement appelé le service, qui lui a dit que je venais de sortir. Il l'écoute répondre à la question qu'il vient de poser puis campe devant la seule sortie du ministère. Il ne faut pas que je me fasse repérer, des collègues tentent de me parler je les renvoie aussi sec, ils risquent de révéler ma position. Me dissimuler derrière cette pancarte ? Et si mes collègues me voyaient… Non impossible ! Courir ? Pareil, il doit être plus rapide que moi. Criez au secours parce que c'est un pervers ? Tss ! Ce serait se donner en spectacle. Que faire ? Seigneur je suis foutu !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

_Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Le ministre… attend voir ! Il peut m'aider à sortir d'ici sans qu'il m'approche._

« Bonjour, monsieur. Le département de la culture régionale a… élaboré un projet. J'ai réfléchi à quelques idées pour améliorer ce projet. _Allez 'mione continue à baratiner._

-Vraiment ? Et quelles idées as-tu trouvées ?

-Vous devez être très occupé, je vais vous expliquer ça en chemin_. Dis-je en lançant des regards furtifs en direction de mon pseudo-mari, et avançant vers la sortie accompagnée du ministre._ –Si nous mêlions ce projet, au programme touristique de notre culture locale ? En mêlant culture et tourisme, nous pourrions équilibrez notre budget. Par ici je vous prie. »

_Nous arrivons vers la voiture dans laquelle je m'empresse de rentrer, je le vois devant le ministère me regardant d'un air indéchiffrable, rentrer dans le véhicule. Je finis d'expliquer mon projet fictif sacrément élaboré quand même, que voulez-vous, je travaille mieux sous la pression puis le Ministre me dépose au coin d'une rue._

« Merci beaucoup, pour le trajet.

-Vous habitez près d'ici ?

-Non, mais je connais quelqu'un dans le coin.

-En ce qui concerne vos idées, elles ne sont pas trop mal, faîtes m'en un rapport.

-Oui, merci monsieur. Au revoir. »

_Je suis une idiote, avec mon attitude j'ai aggravé la situation. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris. J'arrive finalement au restaurant d'Andromèda, Lila y ait et est en train de chanter comme elle le fait toujours, je m'affale sur la table attirant ainsi l'attention de la propriétaire des lieux. Quelle sale journée. Elle s'approche de moi, me demandant ce qui m'arrivait, j'allais vraiment vider mon sac, mais elle s'en va avant même qu'une seule parole sorte de ma bouche en lâchant un : « Mon dieu ! Ma pauvre chérie ». Tch ! J'avais oublié, on ne changes pas une vieille chouette comme elle. Bon sang ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé… je sais que je ne suis pas mal…. Mais comment ont-ils fait pour m'associer à un crétin pareil… ça m'énerve, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé pour que je puisse trouver une solution. Ah ! Mon dieu je vais devenir folle. Pourquoi Draco Malefoy ? Je sais que je ne suis pas mal, mais Comment ont-il pu m'associer à un crétin pareil ! Il faut que je trouve une solution !_

Continuant à se lamenter à haute voix, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le jeune homme affalé sur la table en face. Il s'étira longuement avant que son regard se pose sur elle. Il s'auto fixèrent avant de s'exclamer l'un et l'autre :

«Le voleur !

-La lettre de motivation !

-… je t'ai retrouvée dit-elle finalement avant de continuer à réfléchir sur son problème

- c'est ça qu'on appelle le destin j'imagine ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire alors que la jeune femme levait les yeux au ciel.

-Si c'est ça, ton destin est vraiment mer…

-Tiens ! Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Andromèda.

-Non !

-Oui ! redirent-ils simultanément. » Soupirant, Hermione se leva et s'en alla saluant la patronne.

Marchant dans la rue, la jeune fille se fit rattrapée par Théodore :

« Tu t'en vas déjà, je suis triste ! Le destin nous a réunis.

-N'abuses pas du mot destin, ou tu seras punis.

-Tu ne devrais pas me remercier ? Grâce à moi tu as gardé ton boulot.

-Mais bien sûr…

-Si je n'avais pas pris ta lettre, tu l'aurais jeté à la figure de ton patron. Dit-il en la chahutant.

-Je n'allais pas vraiment le faire !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Et même si je l'avais fait je n'aurais pas été virée ! dit-elle d'un air amusée malgré elle.

-je préfère me dire que je t'ai sauvé la vie.

-et si tu t'occupais plutôt de la tienne ! » Fit-elle en s'éloignant du jeune homme. Mais ce dernier s'amusait trop auprès de la jeune fille il l'a trouvait vraiment intéressante.

« Si je l'a laisse partir, ce sera juste une coïncidence si je l'a rattrape ce sera le destin ! EH GRANGER ! La héla-t-il, l'a faisant s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route, et se retourné vers lui.

-Je fais quoi de ta lettre de démission ? »

XXX

Sirotant un café à une des tables de son restaurant Andromèda questionna David sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire :

« Et sa famille le cherche ?

-Tu pensais que c'était un pauvre artiste sans logement ?

-C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il vivait à tes crochets !

-Hum, sa famille est tellement célèbre que si je te donnais son nom, tu verrais immédiatement de qui il s'agit.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi il ne rentre pas chez lui alors ? On l'a mis à la porte

-Non, mais il ne peut pas rentrer

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Eh bien… commença-t-il en faisant un signe de la main vers la femme pour que cette dernière se rapproche.- C'est un secret ! dit-il en éclatant de rire sous l'air déconfit de la patronne.

XXX

Finissant de relater les évènements de la réunion à sa tante le jeune homme d'affaires ajouta :

« Vu leur réaction, ils ont l'air favorables à cet investissement.

-Reste vigilant ! Ils peuvent encore changer d'avis.

-D'où mon intention d'inviter le président Chen a Séoul. Je compte conclure le contrat ici.

-C'est une bonne idée. On m'a dit que nous avions de nouveaux concurrents, ne gâche pas cette chance.

-Douteriez-vous de mes capacités ? Plaisanta-t-il.

-Au contraire, c'est pour ça que je te le dit. Mène à bien ce projet. Donne tout ce que tu as, le futur de notre hôtel en dépend. Le management est une guerre.

-tenteriez-vous de me faire peur ?

-si tu as peur de ça, abandonne tout maintenant ! Vas donc profiter de la vie, au lieu de te tuer au travail ! » Lança-t-elle d'un air beaucoup plus cassant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle respira un grand coup, tentant de se calmer avant d'ajouter :

« Tu… n'as pas encore retrouvé Théodore ?

-Si. Déclara le blond d'un air ennuyé, -il vit chez un certain David Hertman, un ami de l'université.

-Pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas à la maison ?

-je ne lui ai pas encore parlé.

-Et pourquoi ?

-… Il m'évite.

-C'est normal. Répliqua sa tante d'un air évident. –Il a sans doute encore des remords. Après tout, c'est à cause de lui que tu as dû rompre tes fiançailles. Ce gamin je vous jure… finit-elle plus pour elle que pour le jeune homme. –Je pourrais expliquer ce froid dans la famille si c'était pour la société, mais pour une femme ?! Je vous jure… »

Draco détourna le regard gêné, cette histoire était encore douloureuse pour lui. Les paroles de sa tante ravivaient en lui une douleur qu'il avait tout fait pour enfouir, n'étant pas prêt à assumer tous ses problèmes. Le repas se termina et il retourna dans son bureau encore préoccupé par la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir. Craquant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressorti un cadre photo d'un des tiroirs de son bureau, contemplant les trois personnes représenté. Son frère et lui assis au côté d'elle. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone :

« -Allô ?

-C'est Hermione Granger. J'aimerais vous parler, en privé… Vous m'entendez ?

-Où êtes-vous ? répondit-il après une hésitation. »

Il arriva devant un immense fleuve, regardant autour, il remarqua bien vite l'écervelé qui lui faisait des grands signes, vêtu d'un gilet fin à grande capuche, Et de lunette. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'exclama :

« Que voulez-vous ? Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous ?

-Pas ici, nous parlerons dans le pédalo. »

Elle tenta de le tirer vers les dits pédalo, cependant ne bougea pas refusant de la suivre un peu brusquement.

« Ecoutez…

-SHHHH ! Pas ici ! Faites ce que je vous dis. »

Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua toutes les personnes autour de l'endroit, des couples se préparaient à aller sur les pédalos, un couple marié prenait des photos des touristes se promenait ici et là bref l'endroit était tout sauf discret. Se faisant tirer une nouvelle fois il suivit la fonctionnaire à contre cœur. La regardant pédaler comme une forcenée, Draco se demandait qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour le suivre dans cette immondice flottante. Demandant à la jeune fille ce qu'il faisait là, il comprit bien vite que le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses était de suivre les directives que la fille lui indiquait. Finalement se jugeant assez loin elle se calma :

« J'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un a lancé ces rumeurs sur vous et moi. Je ne veux pas que d'autres rumeurs circulent si jamais on nous verrait dans un lieu publique ensemble.

-Cela explique pourquoi vous m'avez attiré… ici !

-On est un peu à l'étroit… mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Jamais mes amis ne viendraient ici, et je suppose que les votre non plus. C'est donc l'endroit le plus sûr de Séoul.

-On aurait pu aller dans les montagnes. Dit-il avec mauvaises foi.

-Il y a trop de randonneurs là-bas. Ça n'aurait pas été possible.

-Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

-je sais ! Je suis parfaite !

-Bien, allez-y présentez-moi vos excuses.

-je ne vous ai pas amené ici, pour vous présenter des excuses je vous l'ai dit je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions mariés.

-Mademoiselle Granger…

-Je vous assure ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-ET VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS CROIRE ! VOUS… »

Il allait continuer à lui crier dessus lorsqu'il se rappela les paroles de son assistant.

(Flash-back)

« Rappelez-vous ne l'énervez pas. Quoiqu'il arrive, demandez-lui gentiment de régler cette histoire. »

(Fin flash-back)

Se calmant il reprit :

« Très bien, restons-en là. Je vous écoute.

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais totalement innocente…

-Comment ça ?

-vous savez bien… on dit parfois ça pour plaisanter… quand dit que l'on n'ait pas marié, les gens te regardent comme si c'était la pire chose au monde. Du coup… j'ai dit à une amie que j'étais mariée. C'est peut-être elle qui a lancé la rumeur… Mais… je n'en suis pas sûre ! C'est juste une supposition.

-Donc vous avez dit à votre amie que vous étiez mariée, mais pas avec qui ?

-Vous êtes malin. Dit-elle un air de franche sincérité dans le regard. »

Leur conversation fut interrompu par une scène de ménage dans un pédalo voisin apparemment une femme incendiait son mari pas très fidèle.

« Vous ne pensez-pas que c'est puéril de demander des preuves, ou d'attenter un procès ? fit Hermione en regardant la dispute.

-Qui a demandé des preuves en premières.

-Trouvons un compromis.

-Je vous vois venir… »

Se bagarrant avec son mari, la femme se retrouva en quelques secondes dans l'eau. Ensuite les évènements s'enchaînèrent très vite. Hermione dans un élan d'héroïsme plongea à son tour, voulant aider cette femme qui en tombant avait perdu son gilet, oubliant totalement ses capacités plus que médiocre en natation. Malgré son gilet, la jeune femme trouva le moyen d'attirer l'attention sur eux appelant à l'aide à tout va. Draco résigné sauta à son tour sauvant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes. Une fois la femme sauvée, les deux héros s'éloignèrent des acclamations retournant vers leur voiture. Fulminant, il se retourna brusquement :

« Pourquoi avez-vous sauté ?

-j'aurais dû l'a laissé se noyer ?

-Son mari était à coté, et il savait nager lui !

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir !

-Et votre idée magnifique de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous ? Vous êtes FIÈRE DE VOUS ! »

Semblant seulement se rendre compte de son erreur, la jeune fille se frappa le front de sa main se réprimandant elle-même de sa bêtise. Excédé, Draco se dirigea vers sa voiture, avec l'intention ferme de ne plus jamais revoir ce danger publique de sa vie. Cependant le destin devait vraiment lui en vouloir car ces clefs étaient introuvables

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille devant son air, avant de comprendre, et de plonger la main dans son pantalon et de ressortir après quelques secondes de suspens la clef de sa voiture à elle. Souriant de soulagement elle ajouta un peu gênée : -Je crois que vous avez perdu toute vos affaires en plongeant.

Draco de plus en plus frustré tenta malgré tout d'ouvrir la porte de son véhicule.

-Montez… je vous ramène.

-Je n'irais nulle part avec vous !

-Très bien. Mais vous allez sûrement le regretter. J'y vais. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que les personnes l'acclamant tout à l'heure revinrent à la charge. Se résignant, il monta rapidement dans la voiture de la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à sa réaction. Arrivé devant chez lui, la jeune femme réussit finalement à se faire inviter à monter histoire de se sécher, et surtout du point de vue de Draco d'enfin mettre un terme à cette histoire, trouvant que cette fille lui attirait trop la poisse. Attendant que ces habits reviennent du pressing, la jeune femme vêtue d'un peignoir, s'installa finalement au côté du jeune homme admirant encore le luxe de la maison.

« Combien coûte cette maison ?

-Vous croyez qu'une fonctionnaire qui n'accepte aucun pot-de-vin pourrait se l'acheter ? se moqua-t-il en lisant un roman.

-Qui a dit que j'allais l'acheter ? je préfère séduire l'homme qui possède cette maison.

Remarquant le regard que le jeune homme lui envoya à la suite de sa réplique, elle ajouta :

-Je plaisante…

-Terminons notre conversation.

-pourquoi tant de sérieux ? Je m'occupe de tout. Beaucoup de personnes pensent que vous êtes marié mais ça vous dérange de donner une explication ?

-Non, mais ils ne veulent pas me croire.

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour ça ?

-Mademoiselle Granger…

-Rassemblez tout le monde dans une pièce, je leur dirais que c'est faux. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre…. Un problème ? demanda-t-elle devant le regard qu'il lui lançait.

-c'est si simple pour vous ?

-Cela ne sert à rien de vous impliquer. Si je suis la base du problème, c'est à moi de le régler.

-pourquoi ?... si ce que vous dites est vrai vous n'êtes pas vraiment responsable. Il n'y a donc aucune raison que vous fassiez ça.

- je suis également une victime. Le coupa-t-elle. – Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir qu'on dise qu'on est mariés ?! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ça, en effet les vêtements qui avaient été emmenés en express venaient d'arriver. S'extasiant sur la vitesse de retour la jeune fille retourna dans une pièce adjacente histoire de se rhabiller. De son côté Draco n'en revenait pas : une victime !

XXX

Installé dans le jardin du salon de thé, Lavande n'en revenait pas :

« Pardon ? Draco Malefoy ? Tu veux dire le propriétaire de l'hôtel World ?

-Oui c'est lui le mari d'Hermione, que Ginny a vu la dernière fois. Déclara Padma

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-C'est elle qui l'a dit ! Rajouta Parvati.

-Nous aussi on avait du mal à y croire mais pourtant, c'est vrai. On a fait des recherches quand tu étais au canada.

-C'est ce qu'Hermione a dit ?

-Non, on ne l'a pas appelé vu que l'on ne connait pas son numéro. Tu te souviens de Luna du lycée ? Elle a dit qu'elle était à son mariage. Débita Padma tandis que sa sœur reprenait :

-tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle a fait ? Elle a invité Luna mais pas nous. Ce n'est pas sympa pour nous.

-L'amie de la belle-sœur de Luna connait la famille de son mari d'où l'invitation.

-Et tu l'as crue ?! Et si elle t'avait dit avoir été au mariage de Brangelina ?

-Pourquoi elle m'aurait menti ?

-tu es bête ? Réfléchis un peu, pourquoi un Homme comme lui épouserait une femme comme Hermione Granger ?

- Une femme comme Hermione ? Tu méprises cette fille depuis le lycée !

-J'ai mes raisons. Vous l'a trouvé si géniale ?

-Elle est sortie d'une meilleure université que toi.

-Elle a eu de la chance… continua lavande de mauvaise foi. –Vous vous souvenez de ses notes ?

-elle a eu son concours de la fonction publique non ?

-Coup de chance je te dis ! Vous vous souvenez que l'on se moquait d'elle pendant qu'elle préparait son concours !

-Lavande ! En fait, tu es jalouse d'elle.

-Qui ! Qui est jalouse ? dit la jeune femme en détruisant la fleur qu'elle était en train de couper.

-ne commencez pas les filles, inutile de se disputer… tenta Parvati.

-Elle n'a aucun cœur ! Quand une amie réussit, on la félicite !

-Elle est comme cendrillon, qui aurait épousé un homme riche… regardez un peu moins la télé, et REMETTEZ LES PIEDS SUR TERRE ! » Explosa Lavande avant de quitter les lieux d'un air furibond sous jurons que poussait Padma devant la mauvaise foi évidente de leur amie.

Cette dernière dans sa voiture fulminait. Elle refusait d'y croire Draco Malefoy de la Société World ! Impossible ! Elle aurait pu au moins choisir un mari crédible… Cette histoire lui donnait des aigreurs d'estomac.

XXX

« Quoi ? Qui s'est essuyé avec mes sentiments et ma fierté ? s'écria Hermione en lançant un regard perçant en direction de David. David qui se cacha derrière son livre, cette fille pouvait être effrayante.

-Désolé, j'aurais dû être plus attentif. »

Excédée, la jeune fille sortit du restaurant très vite suivi par Théodore. Marchant rapidement pour rester à sa hauteur il continua :

« Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Casse toi !

-Je t'invite à dîner.

-Pas la peine.

-Granger.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Espèce de pervers… «

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa diatribe, qu'il l'attirait dans ses bras en pleine rue attirant le regard des personnes aux alentours. Se débattant dans un premier lieu, Hermione décida de laisser faire cet homme était fou et imprévisible, autant le laisser se lasser. Après un temps, il l'a lâcha et dit :

« C'est bon tu es calmée ?

-Tu sais que c'est un crime !

-C'est bizarre, d'habitude ça marche.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras.

-Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressée. »

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua, toutes les filles autour gloussant devant le jeune homme. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua à quel point le jeune homme était agréable à regarder : grand, finement musclé, très beau garçon avec des yeux bleus rieurs, et des cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille, accentuant son côté mauvais garçon. Tout à coup, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la fonctionnaire. Lui lâchant un sourire charmeur elle lui lança :

« Tu es libre ce soir ?

-Bien sûr ! Je savais que ça marcherait.

-ne te méprends pas ! Je te donne juste une chance de te racheter. »

Quelque heure plus tard c'est un Théodore en costume, qui monta dans la voiture de la jeune femme qui s'excusa pour son retard.

« Et c'est toi qui insistait pour que je sois à l'heure.

-Je voulais t'appeler mais monsieur n'a pas de portable… Un problème ?

-Tu vas y aller comme ça ?

-Déçu ?

-Jamais avec toi, mais on voit à tes vêtements que tu es fonctionnaire.

-Je suis si moche que ça ? demanda-t-elle en se regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Si on va à une fête on ne peut pas y aller comme ça. Va par là. »

Arrivant devant une galerie marchande, il l'entraîna dans un magasin luxueux. Arrivé dans le rayon femme le jeune homme fureta un peu partout :

« Ce n'est pas un peu chère ici ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant une étiquette.

-Tu ne voulais pas larguer un type.

-Pas pour de vrai, je te l'ai dit.

-Peu importe. Ton style doit dire : ''Tu ne m'intéresses pas''. »

La jeune fille acquiesça, et continua de chercher. Finalement Théodore s'arrêta devant la tenue parfaite pour la jeune femme. Prenant la robe que le jeune homme, lui tendait elle partit l'essayer. Sortant de la cabine elle s'admira dans le miroir. La robe était bleue à imprimé, avec un décolleté léger et un drapé lâche sur le devant de la robe.

« On dirait une croqueuse de diamants.

-Une croqueuse de diamants ?

-… je suis jolie.

-Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu es belle ! dit-il avant de lui mettre au tour du coup un magnifique collier, même si il était un peu tape à l'œil.

-On dirait une fille riche. Dit Hermione subjuguée. »

Cependant arrivée à la caisse, son sourire se fana rapidement au vu de la note. Soupirant elle lâcha avec beaucoup de peine sa carte de crédit.

« Tu sais, j'aurais pu payer pour toi.

-Je ne suis pas cruel au point de prendre l'argent d'un chômeur. Mais comporte-toi bien ce soir.

-Promis, je ferais croire au gens que ce type ne t'intéresse pas. Au fait où allons-nous.

-A l'hôtel World.

-Quoi ? »

XXX

La fête avait bien commencé, les personnes présentent discutaient en groupe alors que Malefoy parlait ici et là, certifiant à tous ceux qui le félicitait, que non il n'était pas marié et qu'ils allaient en avoir la preuve sous peu. Commençant à perdre patience, il partit à la recherche d'Hermione. Qui venaient justement d'arriver. Cependant son avancée jusqu'à la fête était assez retardé Théo, ne faisant rien pour aller vite et se cachant dès qu'un personne passait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es jamais allé dans un hôtel ou quoi ?

-Hum…. Euh… j'avais oublié j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais tu m'avais promis de jouer le jeu ce soir !

-Désolé. Sincèrement.

-t'as vu comme je suis habillée à cause de toi ? C'était un piège n'est-ce pas !

-Pas du tout. Fais-moi confiance.

La jeune femme le regarda de travers, avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel. Résigné Théodore n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

-Tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te décevrais pas. Dit-il en se cachant d'un énième passant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je te mets si mal à l'aise. Dit-elle en méprenant le geste de son vis-à-vis.

-Oui, on va croire que je me suis fait avoir par une croqueuse de diamants. Plaisanta-t-il. »

Arrivant devant Steve qui les attendait à l'étage, il sut qu'il devait partir. Se cachant le visage il prit littéralement ses jambes à son coups sous l'œil médusée de la fonctionnaire. Tentant de le rattraper elle courut après lui dans les escaliers. Malheureusement il courait vite, et elle portait des talons de dix centimètres aux pieds. Il l'avait bien eu.

XXX

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? Demanda encore une fois Ronald.

-je voulais vérifier un truc. » Dit son épouse en se dirigeant à l'accueil.

« Excusez-moi, je voulais juste vous posez une question. Le PDG Draco Malefoy est-il marié ?

-Désolé mais nous ne sommes pas autorisé à répondre à votre question. Intervint Pansy avant que le réceptionniste ne parle. La jeune femme allait insister, mais Ron l'a tira par le bras se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien passer par la tête de sa femme. Il l'a fit monter au restaurant ignorant ses tentatives de se retirer de sa poigne. Finalement elle réussit à ce qu'il la lâche le temps qu'elle passe aux toilettes.

XXX

Hermione se recoiffait devant le miroir, fulminant contre son cavalier incapable de tenir ses promesses. Draco l'avait appelée, lui demandant où elle se trouvait et elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'abandonner ses recherches afin d'aller se recoiffer et régler cette histoire. Maudissant son cavalier sur trente générations, elle fut surprise de voir Lavande arrivée :

« Hermione, quelle surprise de te voir ! dit-elle hypocritement.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je suis venue manger avec mon mari, et toi ?

-Moi aussi.

-Oh, tu es venue avec ton mari ? Il fait quoi dans la vie, quel âge il a ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

-Ne m'agresse pas. Je suis juste contente et curieuse que tu te sois mariée.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'avais peur que tu ne te maries jamais, car tu avais perdu ton premier amour. Sa me soulage, je suis fière de toi. Hermione ricana jaune avant d'ajouter :

-Tu n'as pas honte de me dire ces choses ?

-De quoi tu parles ?il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et mon Ronron ?

-Lavande !

-Oh, tu parlais du fait que tu l'aimais ? Et alors, je t'ai volé ton copain ?

-Si tu étais vraiment mon amie, tu aurais au moins eu de la peine pour moi.

-Parce que vous seriez ensemble, une fois ton deuxième examen en poche et que tu lui ais avoué tes sentiments ?

-…Oui.

-Hermione, ça m'ennuie de dire ça à une amie, mais tu es vraiment naïve.

-Quoi ?

-Ronald ne t'aimait pas, ça l'énervait que tu passes l'examen pour lui. Il avait des frissons chaque fois qu'il se retournait et qu'il voyait que tu le regardais. Il me suppliait de te demander de te calmer, car tu le rendais fou !

-Vous avez dû bien rire dans mon dos. Dit-elle ne retenant ses larmes.

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien dit sur notre relation, pour ensuite te planter un couteau dans le dos ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu as faits ?!

-tu aurais abandonné tes études si je te le disais tout de suite. Grâce à mon silence, tu as au moins réussi ton examen. Sois heureuse dans ton travail, vu tous les efforts que tu as fourni pour l'avoir. Comme on dit à chaque pot, son couvercle tu n'as pas envie de rencontrer un jour cette personne.

-Comment…

-Comment j'ai su que tu n'étais pas mariée ? Je le sais depuis le début. Comme tu me faisais de la peine, j'ai fait semblant de te croire. Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose : je suis Lavande Brown, et tu n'es qu'Hermione Granger. N'essais pas de me battre en lançant des rumeurs bidons.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ce que e veux dire ? Tu as fait quoi pour que tout le monde croie que tu as épousé Draco Malefoy. Ridicule ! Comment tu aurais pu épouser un homme qui soit mieux que mon mari… » Se calmant devant son emportement, elle reprit :

« Tu es douée pour faire gober des mensonges aux gens.

-En fait… Tu ne supportes pas que j'ai épousé un homme meilleur que le tien ? En gros je devrais en épouser un pire !

-C'est ça ! C'est la loi de l'univers c'est comme ça que le monde tourne ! Puis reprenant son air de femme parfaite, elle l'a salua et ressortit. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-elle pu être un jour, amie avec cette vipère. La loi de l'univers ? C'est comme ça que le monde tourne ? Elle allait lui remettre les points sur les i à cette peste. La suivant hors des toilettes Hermione décida qu'elle allait enfin vider son sac à cette fille qui un jour lui avait dit être son amie. Sortant en trombe, elle vit Lavande pendu au bras de son mari, lui lancé un sourire moqueur avant de se diriger vers le restaurant de l'hôtel. Au même moment Draco regardant sa montre, sortit de la salle de réception où avait lieu la réunion. Apercevant la jeune femme, il lui fit signe en souriant, il l'avait mal jugée finalement elle n'était pas si manipulatrice qu'il le croyait. Cependant, son sourire vacilla : la jeune femme avait une lueur étrange dans le regard, son regard passait de lui à un couple derrière le jeune homme.

_Pov Hermione_

_Pourquoi je ne pense pas avec ma tête, mais avec mon cœur, surtout que quand je fais ça, ça se termine toujours en catastrophe._

_Fin Pov Hermione_

Il lui fit un signe en lui souriant et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione fit la seconde erreur qui allait sceller son destin. Ne réfléchissant pas elle lui rendit son signe en ajoutant :

« Chéri ! Je suis là ! »

* * *

Voilà, voilà alors ça vous a plu? à la prochaine fois sûrement à dans trois semaines je ferais de mon mieux, mais là mes partiels passent en premier.


End file.
